


The January swim

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy outtakes [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cotton candy au, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Percy and Jason as protective brothers, Poor thing, Smut, Some fluff too, Will gets in a tight spot, dating Nico is hard, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Nico and Will's first time, as set after The sex educator.





	The January swim

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Heeeeey. SO I'm curious! What happened with Nico and Will after The sex educator? Can we get that? Aksing for a friend, cough cough.
> 
> Well, anon, tell your /friend/ it’s up! 
> 
> And also: thank you for this. I wrote the fic in one sitting and it was amazing and hilarious.

In hindsight, Nico could probably have chosen a better day than his own birthday. It _had_ seemed like a great idea at first and he  _really_ did not want to wait any longer than necessary. Now, looking at Will's shivering body in an infirmary bed he felt guilty.

Back up a day or so: When they had first gotten together Nico had actually been scared about the thought of having sex. He knew all about how gay sex worked (or so he thought) and he was not ready to take  _anything_  in the ass, thank you very much. 

However, since Will had come of age they had started to experiment a little. There had been hands and tongues and lips in places that Nico's 1940's-wired brain had  _never_  thought such things should go. And he liked it.

It was when Will had licked his hole one time and he had almost come by that feeling only that he started thinking that  _maybe_ he could do sex for real. Let Will take him like the way he knew his blond boyfriend wanted to. Not that Will ever pushed him. He was too nice of a guy to do that, but Nico _knew_.

So: he started doing some research. Online he found a LGBT-info page that helped him a lot. If there was really such things to be found on the internet it couldn't really be wrong, right? He even went so far as to go ask Mitchell and Connor for help and after a rather embarrassing episode containing too much lube and a glittery dildo Nico felt like he had at least a clue as to what to expect of this.

Nico had decided, after their talk and much browsing, fantasizing and jerking off that he was going to let Will do this to him on the night of his birthday. There was going to be a party at the big house for him and afterwards he would take Will to his cabin to... He blushed by the mere thought of it. Stupid 1940's brain. 

That night, when the party was in full swing, Nico went up to his boyfriend on the dance floor and whispered exactly what he wanted Will to do to him in his ear. When Will's eyes widened and he let out a soft moan, Nico shadow traveled them to the Hades cabin. He'd done his best to make the place cozy. Candles burned everywhere, lube and condoms were on the bedside table. 

‘You've been planning this,’ Will said with a smirk.

‘For eight months,’ Nico answered. 

He kissed Will, at the same time letting his fingers trace Will's waistband. Will moaned into Nico's mouth, grinding his hips against Nico's. They could both feel the other's erection through the jeans. 

Nico felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. Yes, this was it. This was happening.

He pulled at Will's t-shirt and the blond allowed it to be pulled over his head. Nico then proceeded to kiss and bite his way down to Will's crotch where he kneeled to unbutton his jeans. In one swift movement he pulled down both the jeans and Will's neon-pink boxers. Yes. Neon-pink. Only his boyfriend would wear something like that. He could not help but tease him a little.

‘Gods William, you're so cluelessly gay.’

‘What?’

‘My point exactly.’

Will responded by grinding his dick against Nico's, making him moan. Will took that as a cue to kneel down and painfully slowly unbutton Nico's jeans, pulling them down and realizing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. It made Will so aroused that he basically lunged at his boyfriend. He kissed and nibbled his way down to Nico's midsection and took his dick in his mouth. Will grazed his teeth against Nico’s skin. That feeling and the fact that he had been thinking about this the whole day brought Nico right to the edge. 

‘Will, slow down! I... Not like this?’

‘Like what, then?’ He teased. ‘Tell me what you want.’

Blushing, Nico said:

‘I want to feel you... inside me. Fuck me, please.’

‘So needy.’

‘Eight months.’

Will picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the bed. There he put him down and poured lube on his fingers. Nico felt a jolt of pleasure when Will put one of his fingers inside Nico's ass. Nico thought he could die happy in that moment.

‘Gods, yes!’

‘You want more of those?’

‘Uh... Yeah...’

Will pushed another finger in, and after a little while the third one which had Nico squirm under him, before he decided that his boyfriend was stretched enough and could take it. He lifted one of Nico's legs up, put on a condom and lube before looking Nico in the eyes.

‘Ready?’

‘Just do it, Will, before I come anyway.’

Will smiled at him and agonizingly slow he pushed into his boyfriend. Nico knew they had to take it easy in the beginning but he also needed Will to just fuck him already. 

Once fully inside Will waited for a while before moving again. He brushed Nico's prostate almost making him scream with pleasure. It was just too much. Will caught his moans in his mouth, biting his lips and kissing him violently while he slowly pulled back and then rammed Nico again, and again, abusing his prostate to the point where Nico didn't care how he looked or what kind of noises he was making because GODS! It was the best thing ever! How could he have been scared about this?

He came with a scream of "Will!" and it was enough to push his blond boyfriend over the edge himself and come inside Nico.

It took them a while to come down from their high but when that was done Will said:

‘Happy birthday, sunshine.’

 

\------------------------

 

Nico woke up for a couple of minutes the next morning while Will was getting dressed. 

‘Morning sunshine.’

‘Are you leaving?’

‘Yeah. Early shift. I'm off by lunch, though. Want to come eat with me, then?’

‘Sure.’

Nico sat up to get a kiss goodbye and winced.

‘My butt hurts.’

Will smiled.

‘I know, I'm sorry.’

‘Don't be. I loved it.’

‘Good, because I fully intend on doing it again.’

Nico went back to sleep for another hour. When he woke up to get dressed for breakfast he realized that he couldn’t walk properly. It hurt too much and he ended up limping to breakfast. Percy and Jason both looked at him quizzically.

‘Dude, are you okay?’ Percy asked.

‘What happened to you?’ Jason wanted to know.

‘N.. Nothing, I'm fine.’

‘You... You don't look fine. Is that a bruise on your collarbone?’ Percy eyed him.

Jason narrowed his eyes.

‘Did Will do this?’

Nico looked down on his hands, too embarrassed by now. 

'Yes', he mumbled. 'But it's okay.'

'No, it's not!' Percy raised his voice.

Nico tried to calm him.

'Actually I  _was_  kind of begging for it.'

'That doesn't make it alright.' Jason said. He was well on his way to being angry now, too.

Nico watched them, confused, as they both got up and left.

'Where are you going?'

They both left without a word. Nico knew something bad was about to happen so he followed the, but they were running and he was, well, limping. In the distance he could see them manhandling Will out of the infirmary. Jason picked him up, flew away and dropped him in the lake, which should have been fine, Will could swim, except Nico's birthday was in fucking January. 

When Nico finally got down there Percy seemed to be holding Will hostage in the middle of the lake. Jason was hovering above the water, screaming at Will for hurting Nico. How can  _he_ be an abuser?! He's supposed to be a fucking medic?! Will looked utterly confused until Nico got close enough for him to see that his boyfriend was limping. Then the nervous laughter started. Nico, in turn, was furious.

'Percy Jackson you put my boyfriend back on land right now!'

Percy looked from Will who couldn't contain himself to Nico who was practically fuming.

'But he hurt you! I can see your bruises.'

By now the spectacle had gathered quite the crowd. In the corner of his eye Nico could see Travis offering Mitchell some popcorn. Where the hell did he even get those? Nico blushed but he was still  _really_  angry.

'Those are hickies!'

'But... You're limping!'

'Yes, we...' Nico cringed. 'We had sex last night.'

A “whoo” went through the crowd. Several people wolf-whistled. Nico wanted to die.

'But you're hurt! Sex isn't supposed to do that.'

'I know that, but it was our first time and, well... We were in a rush?'

Percy looked at him, utterly confused. Jason was still off shouting at Will and hadn't caught on what was happening on the beach. After a while, Nico's penny dropped.

'Jackson... Do you not know how gay sex works?'

Percy shook his head and Nico blushed profusely. He did not want to do this. Give Percy Jackson a gay sex ed. Thankfully, thanks to a push in the back by his boyfriend, Connor came to the rescue. He winked at Nico, walked up to Percy and slung his arm around his shoulders and then whispered in his ear.

If not for the situation, watching Percy face would have been hilarious. At least that what Nico gathered from the crowd afterwards. Percy went from angry and worried to confused and scared and then chocked (and pretty much any available emotion in between) during Connor's explanation. 

'And... And you do this?' Percy asked. Connor nodded and then gestured at Mitchell while he whispered something else that made Percy go fire truck. Percy refused to look at Nico when he let a wave wash Will ashore. Jason landed next to Percy.

'Dude! What the hell?'

Nico kneeled beside his boyfriend on the ground so he didn’t see when Jason's face went through the same emotions Percy's just had as Connor once again explained what had most likely gone down in the Hades cabin last night. Finally, Jason cleared his throat:

'We're gonna...'

'Just...'

'Sorry...'

'For...'

And then they both left. Nico helped Will get up. He was soaked through and shivering in the cold January air. Nico hugged him, despite all the ice cold water that was dripping from him.

'Are you okay?'

'S... so cold.'

'I know. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary and warm you up.'

As Will spent the next few days in the infirmary, fighting off a cold, Nico forced Jason and Percy to serve him hot cocoa and candy at least four times a day. Will really didn't mind. He’d had worse stays at the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are what I live and breathe. Also, come be my tumblr friend. 
> 
> makerofaqueen


End file.
